Phil's Movin' Out
by JerseyGirl
Summary: Thats it! Phil Deville had enough of his sister Lil! Now he's movin' out...far far away to another place...well to his friends house...FIRST Rugrat's Fic I ever did, and LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. I'm movin

Phil's Movin' Out!  
Note: All the Rugrat's characters are ten years older ( you can probably tell by reading it.) I just made this because I have writers block...and well you know...boredom. Plus Phil 'n Lil are my favorites because there twins and well I'm a twin too...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats; if I did I'll be rich right now.  
  
  
In Phil and Lil's house, Lil was on her side of the room finishing her Science homework, while Phil was watching the opening of Sesame Street singing along with the song.  
Phil: Sunny Days thinkin' 'bout Clouds away,  
  
Lil (Getting annoyed by the minute): Phil...  
  
Phil: ON my way to where the air is sweet!  
  
Lil (snap's her pencil with her thumb) frustrated: Phil...  
  
Phil: Can you tell me how to get, how to get to-  
  
Lil (screams out in anger): PHILLIP!  
  
(Phil looks at Lil)  
Phil: Wha?  
  
Lil really ticked off: Phil DON'T you see I'm TRYING to finish my science homework!?  
  
Phil (slyly): Yeah but you know my favorite show is on, and well...  
  
Lil: PHIL! Your twelve years old! What are you doing watching Sesame Street for?  
  
Phil (in defensive mode): Well, at least I'm don't sing along with boy bands Lillian.  
  
Lil (shocked): WHAT! You know darn well I don't lisin' to boy bands! YOU do Phillip!  
  
Phil: No I don't Lillian  
  
Lil: Yes you do!  
  
Phil: NO!  
  
Lil: YES!  
  
Phil: NONONONONONONO! Times the...uhh people on this earth and aliens if they do exist!  
  
Lil (coolly): Yes TIMES infinity plus two.  
  
Phil (mumbles): Stupid Lil and her advance math class...anyway I can sing along to my music, because I'm older.  
  
Lil (screams): PHIL! WERE NOT OLDER OR YOUNGER WERE TWINS!  
  
Phil: You know that's not true Lillian! Didn't Mom say that I came out first?  
  
Lil: For one, Phillip, Mom was asleep, two, dad fainted to tell, and three Mom had A C-SECTION!  
  
Phil: So...  
  
Lil: You are sooo stupid Phil....(went back to her homework.)  
  
Phil (yelled): That is IT! I'm not going to take this!  
  
Lil (look at Phil packing his stuff): Phil what ARE you doing?  
  
Phil going through his drawers taking random clothes and stuffing it into his blue tote bag  
Phill (angrily): I'm not gonna stay here no more!  
  
Lil: So where are you gonna stay at now in the living room or the basement?  
  
Phill finish packing his clothes in the bag and Zip the bag to close.  
Phill: Neither.  
  
Lil (surprise): Wow. You're ACTUALLY moving out. Mom and Dad did say that you were going to be the last to move out but I'm impressed.  
  
Phil (annoyed): Shut up LIL! I'm glad I'm gonna be out your life forever (opened the window and one of his leg's go out of the window.)  
  
Lil: Philip...  
  
Phillip (put his other leg out of the window): Nope! Don't you even try to apologies now! I'm leaving!  
  
Lil: Phil the house is....  
  
Phil jumped out of the window and he screams  
Phill: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (thump)  
  
Lil quickly looks out the window and saw that Phil landed back first on a big bush.  
Lil (shaking his head): Phil! You moron, don't you know the house is two stories tall?  
  
Phill: Uhh, I've fallen and I can't get up.  
  
Lil (sincere tone): Phil can you feel your legs? Can you even move?  
  
Phil: Uhh...Let's see.  
Phill roll off the bush and stand up  
Phil: Ta da! I'm fine.  
  
Lil: Great, I guess you can always get a summer job jumping into bushes like that guy on MTV. (Lil slams the window shut.)  
  
Phil: Forget her. I'm gonna go to a hotel...wait, my wallet's inside the house. I have no key and Mom and Dad is on vacation. Hey! I know!  
  
Phill grabbed his tote bag and ran to Tommy's house. He knock's on the door and Tommy opened the door.  
  
Tommy (smiles): Hey Phil...uhh (sees the twigs and leaves all in his clothes and hair.)...How's it going?  
  
Phil (walks in putting his arms around Tommy's shoulder): Yo Tommy It's great, great, he he. Umm can I stay here for tonight my sister kind a kicked me out.  
  
Tommy: Uhh I don't know. It is a Thursday and I'm not really suppose to have-  
  
Phill (landed on his knees and cuff his hands together  
Phill (Cried) PLEAS PLEASE TOMMY LET ME STAY HERE! (Sniff) I have no place to live and it's getting late and... and my sister is pure evil and PLEASE! (Starts to kiss Tommy's sneakers)  
  
Tommy: HEY! Stop Phil! I don't want the neighbors think were that way.  
  
Phill got up and hugged Tommy  
Phill (happy tone): Thank you Tommy you're the best friend that I can ever have!  
  
Dill entered inside the house and Tommy went to close the door.  
Tommy: I thought you said that to Chucky when he gave you seventy-five cents so you and Lil can continue to play that Jurassic park game at the mall.  
Phil: Oh! Uhh yeah, I guess you can be my best Bro!  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Dill (walking downstairs rubbing his eyes): Huh? Hey Tommy, what's going on? Why's Phil here-  
  
Phil ran up to Dill and hugged him tight and lifts him one inch off the ground  
Phil: Dilly! My little bro!  
  
Dil: Wha!? Put me down Phil!  
  
Phil put Dil down and smiled  
Phil: I'm your big brother now!  
  
Dill (shook his head): No Tommy's my big brother, your Lil's sister.  
Dill (waving his hand): Nope, not anymore! I'm a Pickles now! Lil's an only child.  
  
Dil (confuse): Uhhh....  
  
Tommy: Um Dill, Phil's gonna stay here for tonight because Lil kicked him out the house.  
  
Dil: Oh, you finally left huh Phil?  
  
Phil (shaking his head): Yep.  
  
Dil (sarcastically): Great.  
  
Phil (proudly): Yep it's Phillip Pickles now! Hey Dill what was you doing upstairs.  
  
Dil: Playing Tremor on my PC why?  
  
Phil (exited): COOL! I play that during my computer class! (Evil laughter) The teacher never knows....  
  
Phill grab's Dil's hand and dragged him up the stairs  
Phil: C'mon Dilly! We can play together! It's two players!  
  
Dil: (sarcastic) OH GREAT! Tommy!  
The sound of a door slammed open upstairs  
  
The only person in the living room was Tommy.  
Tommy (sigh): Phillip Pickles? Oy oh boy....  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter one. If it's any good, I will make chapter two. This was my first time making a fic in scrip format instead of the other way. Also this was my first humor fic too but it's not complete comedy it's has it's parts. Anyway, can you guys tell me if it's any good and what I need to improve on? Thanks for reading this!  
  
Jerseygirl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Video games, boogie boards, and a teleph...

Phil's Movin' Out  
Chapter 2  
  
Ok uhh...I guess people liked chapter one so I made a chapter two. It's funny though, I made chapter one in a half a hour. Well here's Chapter 2. And didn't you know that I don't own Rugrats already?  
  
  
  
Phil kick open Dill's door and jump onto Dill's computer chair.  
Phil: Hey Dilly-  
  
Dill: It's Dill  
  
Phil didn't hear the correction Dill made.  
Phil: I'm gonna switch to two player mode now alright.  
  
Dill (alarmed) wavering his hands: W-w-Wait! I didn't-  
  
Phil switch to two player mode  
  
Dill (annoyed): Save yet....  
  
Phil tosses the controller to Dill. Dill catches it.  
Phil: Wanna play?  
  
Dill (evil laughter): What you did to my game Phil Deville, uhh I mean Phil Pickles you will pay...  
  
Phil: Ok.  
  
Tommy entered into Dill's room  
  
Tommy: Yo guys, I just thought of something.  
  
Dill and Phil: What?  
  
Tommy: Where's Phil gonna sleep?  
  
Phil: I can sleep in the basement  
  
Dill: Yeah!  
Tommy: What's with you with basements and attics Phil?  
  
Phil shrugs his shoulders  
Phil: I don't know. I kinda like it.  
  
Dill: Weirdo  
  
Phil: Hey! My sister's, uhh my ex sister is the weirdo, not me.  
  
Tommy: I guess you can sleep in my room for tonight.  
  
Phil (exited): C-C-COOLIES!  
  
Tommy and Dill look at Phil with confusion  
Tommy and Dill: Huh?  
  
Phil: Coolies. You guys didn't hear that word before.  
  
Tommy and Dill: No...  
  
Phil (proudly): Well I made it up!  
  
Tommy: What does it mean?  
  
Phil: I don't know? It means cool as in good or something. (Speaking fast) It's made by me! I paten it! It's mine!  
  
Dill: Yeah Phil...  
  
Phil: So what's there to eat?  
  
Tommy: We got pizza and-  
  
Phil jump out of the computer seat and shout: Coolies! That's great! Race ya to the fridge!  
  
Phil ran out of Dill's room and passed Tommy's room. Then he look into Tommy's room again and saw a boogie board. (it had a goodly glow around it an it lit up Tommy's dark room.)  
Phil (drooling): Aw man! A boogie board.  
Phil looks down the stairs  
Phil: A flight of stairs.  
Phil has a devious smile  
Phil: Phil Deville, uhh, Phil Pickles this is gonna be sweet!  
  
Tommy: Dilly.  
  
Dill (yelling): It's Dill. D-I-L-L  
  
Tommy: Sorry Dill. Anyway, Phil has to stay here. It's too far to Chucky's house for Phil to walk, we can have some company since Mom and Dad went to that convention.  
  
Dill (sigh): Alright Tommy, But if he calls me Dilly again-  
  
Tommy and Dill heard Phil screaming and heard a loud thump.  
  
Tommy and Dill look at each other worried.  
Tommy and Dill: Phil!  
Tommy and Dill ran out of the room and look down the stairs. At the bottom, Tommy saw his boogie board and Phil on the floor. He had a weary smile on his face.  
  
Phil: Yo guys. You shoulda saw it. I practically flew down...uhh...coolies man...defiantly coolies.  
  
Tommy and Dill: Oy oh boy, Phil.  
  
  
In Lil's house. Lil was talking on the phone with Kimi. Lil and Kimi are in their pajamas, and Lil is eating a peanut butter sandwich. (Note: It's split screen. Left is Lil and right is Kimi.)  
  
Kimi (surprise): So Phil jump out the window and landed in the bush?  
  
Chucky (in the background): Kimi can you pass the scissors.  
  
Kim (yelling): Where are they Chucky?  
  
Chucky: In the drawer on your left.  
  
Kimi open the drawer and pulled out plastic safety scissors. She still listened to Lil talking on the phone.  
  
Lil: Yep. And since Phil left I finish all my homework in record-breaking time.  
  
Kimi: Great Lil. So when is he coming back?  
  
Lil: Who Phil? (Laughs)...(take a bite out of her sandwich) ha ha ha ha (swallows) ACK!!  
Lil started to choke on her sandwich and started to cough.  
Lil: ACK! COUGH! WHEEZE!   
  
Kimi: Lil! Lil! Are you ok!?  
  
Lil: Ughhh... I'm ok Kimi, I think...anyway, I don't really care when Phil comes back. He's probably at one of his friend's house or Tommy's.  
  
Chucky (heard in the background): Hey Kimi! Do you know where's the glue at? And where's the scissors?  
  
Kimi (yells): The glue is in the closet, and I have the scissors now.  
  
Lil: It was nice talking to ya Kimi.  
  
Kimi (jokingly): Yeah, it was nice hearing you choking. But don't you worry about Phil a little? I mean, sometimes he can get way out of control.  
  
Lil: Umm...No, if you feed him he will sleep. See ya at school Lil.  
  
Kimi: Ok Lil, see ya.   
  
Lil hanged up (now Kimi has the full screen) Kimi walks to Chucky and look over his shoulder.  
  
Kimi: So what'cha doin' Chucky?  
  
Chucky: I'm doing a lab report for science class.  
  
Kimi: Can I help?  
  
Chucky (yelled): NO!!! Remember when we were in the third grade and you help me with a project.  
  
Flashback: Kimi and Chucky in the lab room, Chucky was holding a test tube filled with green bubbly stuff and Kimi is holding a red colored liquid in a beaker.  
  
Kimi (chanting): C'mon Chucky! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!  
  
Chucky (unsure): Alright...here it goes.  
  
Chucky made a drop of the green stuff go into the beaker.   
Outside the elementary school, the class where Chucky and Kimi was at explodes. Inside Kimi and Chucky look at each other. There hair was messed up, Chucky's glasses are slanted, their clothes were torn to shreds and Kimi is missing a shoe. There skin was green.  
  
Kimi made an innocent laugh. Chucky stared at Kimi.  
Kimi: Hehe that was fun...uhh sorry Chucky I didn't know THAT was going to happen.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Kimi: I didn't know that if you mixed the chemicals it will explode like THAT.  
  
Chucky: And it took mom and dad a week to wash off the green stuff off our skin too.  
  
Kimi (trying to change the subject): Umm...Did you heard, Phil left Lil's house.  
  
Chucky: Why?  
  
Kimi: 'Cause Phil got mad and jumped out the window.  
  
Chucky: Gee, I hope Phil's alright. Where's he stayin'?  
  
Kimi: At Tommy's.  
  
Chucky: Poor Tommy. If there's no Lil to make sure he doesn't do any stunts then Tommy and Dill is doomed.  
  
Kimi: Nonsense Chucky, all you have to do is just give Phil something to eat and he'll go to sleep.  
  
Chucky: True...But what's gonna happen when Lil and Phil meet at school tomorrow?  
  
Kimi (exited): I don't know Chucky but I can't wait to find out! Hmm, what does that guy at those boxing matches say....oh yeah! LET'S GET REAAAADYYYY TO RUMMMMBLE!  
  
Chucky: Oh no, Phil and Lil angry at each other. WERE ALL DOOMED!  
  
  
That's it for the end of Chapter two! Does this one suck? I try to keep all the characters in character and had some funny moments. I'll have chapter three ASAP. Also, Coolies is a word that I made up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Morning time, bus rides, letters, school...

  
Phil's Moving Out  
Chapter 3  
  
HI guys... Sorry I didn't make chapter three sooner. I had a vacation, first day of school stuff. I would of made this chapter sooner but the Attack on America just made me distraught from everything. I'm somewhat OK now and everybody is trying to get back to a sense of normalcy. Even me... on a lighter note here goes chapter three...  
Oh and if you see a word that is surrounded with too stars it's called a emphasis. For example:  
I hope *this* chapter doesn't suck! Here goes chapter three!  
  
  
Tommy cut on the light in his room. Both are in there pajamas (Tommy in a blue baseball tee and sweatpants, and Phil was in a green tee shirt and gray sweatpants)  
  
Tommy: Welcome to my room Phil.  
  
Pill walked over on Tommy's bed and jumped on it  
Phil: Nice bed Tommy. Were ya going to sleep?  
  
Tommy (confused): Wha?  
  
Phil (laughing): Just kidding Tommy. I can sleep right here.  
Phil got up from Tommy's bed and walked over in the middle of the floor.  
  
Tommy: What are you doing?  
  
Phil: I'm going to sleep in, five, four, one.  
  
Phil drop right onto the floor and sleeped.  
Phil: ZZZzzzzzZZZZ  
  
Tommy: That's weird. He just fell asleep.  
Tommy took a blanket, and put it over Phil.  
Tommy: Goodnight Phil.  
  
Tommy climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Lil: Ugh...what time is it?   
Lil look at her alarm clock and it blinked 8:27 AM.  
Lil shot up from bed and ran to her closet  
Lil: OH NO! I got three minutes until the bus comes!  
  
Lil had her usual clothes and ran out the room and down the stares while brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and putting on her shoes. (Yes, there is a way to brush your teeth without using you hands.)  
Lil (thinking): Why did I wake up late? Oh yeah! Phil use to watch the early morning cartoons at seven and he always wakes me up!  
Lil grabbed her book bag and spit the toothpaste stuff in the kitchen sink. Grabbed a poptart and ran out the house, looking a mess.  
  
Tommy, Phil and Dill were at the front of their house sitting at the stoop.  
  
Dill (cheerful): I didn't know you can cook Phil! Breakfast was good!  
  
Tommy: Me either Phil your mom and dad taught you?  
  
Phil: No. Do you guys remember Mr. Bradshaw?  
  
Tommy and Dill: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: That's the woodshop teacher, right?  
  
Phil: Yeah. I did an "small accident" in his class a couple of times and he transferred me into Miss. Karat's cooking class.  
  
Tommy: Is that the new teacher with the- umm- "weed cookies" everybody's talking about?  
  
Phil started to drool in the corner of his mouth  
Phil: Yep. I think there illegal but who cares.   
  
Angelica walks over and looks at Phil, Dill and Tommy. Phil, Tommy and Dill are disappointed.  
  
Tommy, Phil, Dill (disapprovingly): Good morning Angelica.  
  
Angelica (singing annoyingly): Hello common pre-teens. Queen Angelica C. Pickles have arrived to check on you teen wannabees.  
  
Dill leaned over to Phil and whispered  
Dill (whispering): Didn't all queens head got beheaded?  
Phil (whispering): Yeah, all the rotten ones, but they forgot Angelica.  
  
Angelica (snap): I heard that Phillip Deville...  
  
Phil (defensive): It's not Deville anymore it's Pickles...Phillip Pickles...private eye.  
  
Tommy and Dill is smiling.  
  
Angelica: I don't care what your last name is-*wait*-you said Pickles?  
  
Phil: Yep.  
  
Tommy (casually): Change it last night.  
  
Dill (loud): Hey Angelica, can you look around and see if the neighbors are staring at Tommy again?  
  
Tommy: Dilly!  
  
Dill (yelling): DON'T CALL ME *DILLY* TOMMY!  
  
Angelica: I can't believe this! So, you're related to *ME* now?  
  
Phil, Tommy and Dill: Yep...  
  
Tommy: Not biologically, but by sir name of course.  
  
Dill (mumbling): I hate it when Tommy does that smart talk...  
  
Angelica: You know what...I don't wanna know. I think its safe for me not to know... I'm gonna drop the subject.  
  
Angelica looks around and notices that Lil isn't with Phil.  
  
Angelica: I don't know why I want to know, but where is the *worse* half of you Phil?  
  
Phil: You mean Lil?  
  
Angelica: Yeah? Where is she? I have to look at the *rags* she's wearing today.  
  
Phil (murmur): Who knows.  
  
Tommy (suspicious): What ever happen to " I'm gonna be *nice* to you guys for now on stuff" huh?  
  
Dill: Yeah, you were nice to Tommy and us at the concert two month's ago.  
  
Angelica (defensive): I was just being nice to ya because ya wanted to go to that stupid concert. I'm gonna be mean to you guys forever and ever and *ever* until you guys get *old*! GOT THAT!  
  
Dill (murmur): I guess you cant change an Angelica's old ways.  
  
Lil's Voice (sound tired): Hi guys...  
  
Everybody looks at Lil who was walking with one shoe tied, a wrinkled shirt and skirt, messed up hair, and an unzipped book bag. Her bow in her hair was almost falling off.  
  
Phil (laughing hard): Lil! You look like one of those girls who were in a big cheep 80's B-movie made for kids tornados! THIS IS HILARIOUS!!  
  
Lil (mumbling): Shut up-Phillip.  
  
Angelica (holding back laughter): Why, Good morning Lil. What happened? Forgot how to dress for school? Oh yeah, why did I ask. You *don't* know how to dress!  
  
Angelica starts to laugh at her own joke.  
  
Lil (grumbling): Whatever...   
  
Finally, the bus pulled up and everybody climbed on. As usual, there are kids already on the bus. (Chucky and Kimi are already on the bus.) Dill sits in the front where Grandpa is, Tommy sits behind Dill next to Chucky, Kimi sits across from Tommy and Chucky, Phil sits behind Tommy and Chucky, and Lil sat two seats behind Phil alone and Angelica sits in the back with Samantha, (confusing isn't?)  
  
Chucky (smiling): Hi Tommy. Hi Dill.  
  
Tommy (smiling): Hi Chucky. Hi Kimi. Hi Dill  
  
Dill is a little nauseated because of Grandpa's driving. He's holding his stomach and crouching looking at the bus floor.  
Dill (nauseated): Ugh...Hi...ugh-I don't think I can do this-Hi everyone.... Ugh...bus is too fast...I think I'm gonna be sick grandpa.  
  
Grandpa (driving the bus): Dill you're not sick! You're just like my cousin Harold always getting sick on school buses. It took him fifteen years to stop being nauseated... Well he's still get's sick in cars and public busses but it wasn't worse then he was your age Dill...  
  
Dill ( still nauseated): Uhh...hey Grandpa didn't mom and dad called you last night? Tommy and me was busy with Phil last night 'cause we were watching a marathon of Phil's favorite show. Dumbstunts...uhg...the moving trees and cars...uhhhhggh...  
  
Grandpa thinks for a while and snapped his fingers. He reach into his pocket and took out a paper with printed words on it.  
Grandpa: Oh yeah. Stu and Didi send me an E-Mail last night. I made a copy of it so I can give it to you and Tommy to read. Maybe it can stop that from you getting nauseated.  
  
Grandpa gives Dill the paper. Dill smiles at grandpa.  
  
Dill (happily): Thanks Grandpa!  
  
Dill starts to read the E-Mail that his parents gave to him.  
  
Dill reads letter in his head. Didi's voice (Dill's and Tommy's Mom) is reading the letter in the background, ( we cant see her but we can hear her voice.)  
  
Didi's Voice over: Dear Tommy and Dill. How are my two sons doing on there first time alone in the house? Your father and me finally entered into the toy and mechanic inventors' convention at New York City yesterday. You would not believe what happened...  
  
Dill starts to picture what happened. The screen morphs into the convention in NYC. Stu and Didi walk inside a large warehouse in wonder.   
  
Didi's Voice over: I was in awe when I arrived in New York City two days ago I still had to compute on how vast New York City is compared to the small city that we live in. The different nationalities, the different cultures-  
  
Didi accidentally ran into a tall husky bushy blond woman. Didi smiled apologetically.  
  
Didi (apologetically): Excuse me, I'm so-  
  
Fat NYC lady (ticked off): BUZZ OFF LADY! WHERE YA THINK YA FROM, NEW JERSEY! GETTOUTTA MY WAY YA MORON!  
  
Didi's Voice over (sarcastic): The congeniality of the people... very good. Anyway your father entered his newest invention The egg cracker into the many events that was taken place in the convention...  
Didi laughed.  
Didi's Voice over: He was very excited about it.  
  
Stu was walking with the brochure in his hands walking towards his booth.  
Stu (exited): I can't believe it Deed eight thousand dollars for first prize! And with my invention, it's going to be first prize all the way!  
  
Didi (worried): Stu did you made your last modifications on it. The last time you used it, it nearly blow up the house.  
  
Stu: Yeah, yeah I did a check and everything is A-OK.  
  
Didi's Voice Over: Finally, the competition began. Stu had a lot of *competition* ahead of him.  
  
Man with cap: This is the printer 5000. It prints in one second, and it's not even a laser printer guys! Watch and be amazed!  
Man with cap push the button and thousands of sheets of paper spewed out of the printer. One of three judges picked up paper and inspected it.  
  
Judge: Excuse me sir.  
  
Man with cap (proudly): Yeah?  
  
Judge: Do you know that there is absolutely *nothing* printed on these sheets of paper?  
  
Man with cap: Uhh...no  
  
Judge: Uhhuh...Next!  
  
Didi's Voice over: Then came the time when your father was up. The tension was very thick in the air; however, your father was very confident.   
  
Stu (paranoid): W-what will happen if I mess up! What if is s-stutter!? W-what happens if I forget my name Deed!?  
  
Didi (cheering): Stu, honey, calm down, your not going to fail now go out there and show those Judges what your made of!  
  
Didi's Voice over: Okay, so your father was a little jumpy. He went up to his booth and he toss his fears out of the window and put on a good show...until.  
  
Judge: All right, Mr. Pickles. Now can you give us a demonstration of your egg cracker please?  
  
Stu: All right. Here it goes.  
  
Stu push the button and everything went fine until it stopped for one second. Spin around and black smoke was coming out of it.  
Stu (yelling): EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!  
  
Everybody ran for cover. And the egg spacer made a big explosion. Eggs went everywhere. When smoke cleared Stu, Didi, Judge, and others raised their heads.  
  
Stu (apologetically laughing): Uhh...well that was a *blast* wasn't it guys?  
  
Judge look at Stu with astonishment. Until an egg droped on his head.  
  
The screen morphs back to Dill finishing the letter. Didi is now a voice over finishing the letter.  
  
Didi's voice over: Well. Your father didn't win the first prize, but we receive two one-way trip plane tickets back home, even though we had round trip tickets. Though we did lost the grand prize we have many souvenirs for you boy's back home. We had a fun time in New York City and we wish we could have took you two both, but Lipships volume two of raising pre teens states that taking pre teens on vacation during the school months will result in a pileup of homework, school work and will result your child in a backup of work. Or resulting you two failing school. Well, we can take you during the summer. See you boys when you're father and I will get home. Love Mom and Dad.   
  
Dill: Aw man Dad didn't get to win. Well at least they had fun at the city, huh grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: Yep, and I think Stu told me over the phone that it took them fifteen hours to clean up the mess that the egg whatchamacallit made when it blew up. Oh well that's the way the eggs break I guess.  
Grandpa laughs  
Grandpa (laughing): Get it Dill?  
  
Dill (nauseated): Oh no. Eggs...ugh... thank Grandpa now I feel sick again...uhh....  
  
Grandpa: Oh well I tried.  
  
Kimi waved her hand, hyperactive then usual, bouncing on her seat.  
Kimi (smiling): Hi Tommy. Hi Chucky. Hi Dill. Hi Phil  
  
Phil: Wazzaup!  
  
Kimi is tapping her feat on the ground, really fast.  
Kimi: Hey Phil, a-after I go you're suppose ta say all our names and say Lil's name.  
  
Phil: I ain't gonna say Lil's name...were not talking...  
  
Kimi remembers why Phil wouldn't talk to Lil:  
Kimi (apologetic): Uhh...he he. Uhh... I  
  
Kimi turned around standing on her knees on the seat waving her hand high in the air at Lil.  
Kimi (yelling high pitch): HI LIL! SORRY WE MISSED YOU, PHIL MESSED UP!  
  
Lil look at Kimi as if she was crazy.  
Lil (thinking in her head): Was she eating sugar from out the bag again?  
  
Tommy stands on his knees on the seat looking at Lil. She looks kind of mad.  
Tommy (concerned): Guys I don't think Lil's happy...  
  
Chucky: Maybe she needs to be alone. She looks like she was in a blender.  
  
Phil (laughing): Yeah doesn't she looks funny?  
  
Chucky, Tommy and Kimi (who was fidgeting on her seat) look at Phil  
  
Phil: What?   
  
Tommy: Chucky, what's wrong with Kimi, why won't she stand still?  
  
Chucky: It's a long story. It all happened we woke up and got breakfast-  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It's seven thirty in the morning Chucky and Kimi is already dressed, except for Kimi's right shoe, it's untied. They walk together in the kitchen and their Dad is reading the newspaper.  
  
Chaz (Chucky's and Kimi's Dad) (cheerfully): Hi kids.  
  
Chucky and Kimi: Hi Dad.   
  
Kimi sits at the table tying her shoes  
Kimi: What's for breakfast? I'm really hungry.  
  
Chaz: Well Kids... I kind of forgot to get oatmeal you two like.   
  
Kimi: You mean the guy on the oatmeal box Chucky's afraid of.  
  
Chucky (embarrass): Uhh...yeah dad?  
  
Chaz: Yep. But I did get this cereal; I think it's new. It's called Sugar Cube Cereal.  
  
Chucky: Great Dad!  
  
Kimi (exited): MMMmmm. Sounds good!  
  
A few minutes later Chucky with one bowl down and Kimi with two in a half. Kimi's mom ( Kimi's and Chucky's mom) waked in. She was drinking some coffee.   
  
Kimi's Mom: Good morning Chaz. What did you give the kids for breakfast?  
  
Chaz (proudly): I gave the kids Sugar Cubes Cereal.  
  
Kimi's mom almost spit out her coffee out of her mouth  
Kimi's mom (worried): Kimi how many bowls did you had?  
  
Kimi (thinking out loud): Uhh, I ate one and I almost finish eating this bowl. So it's two in a half, I think?  
  
Kimi's mom: Oh no Chaz, don't you remember when we gave her this stuff when she was six years old?  
  
Chaz: ... Umm...Oh yeah, she was hyper for a whole day! We banned the cereal and... oh no I must of forgot!  
  
Chucky stared at Kimi who was squirm in her seat.   
Chucky: Uhh...Kimi are you all right?  
  
Kimi (smiling): Umm yep... I was, umm, six when I ate it. I'm like eleven in a half, so I think I can control it.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Tommy: But Chucky, if Kimi ate the cereal and she got hyper. Why aren't you hyper too?  
  
Chucky: I don't know Tommy. I never ate the maximum allowance of sugar that a human body can take before. I may be hyper myself and don't know it.  
  
Kimi was squirming in her seat still.  
Kimi: Chucky, you only ate one bowl. I ate two in a half bowls.  
  
Lil was looking at the scenery and was about to sleep until a girl (who was Lil's age) sat next to her. She had blond curly hair and she was wearing a orange jumper. (You guys saw her before! She was in the Rugrat's episode when Chucky wanted to give his dad a Valentines card. The girl with the blond Shirley temples!)  
  
Lil (thinking): Oh no, it's Holly Valentine. Phil's only fan club member.  
  
Holly (happily): Hi Lil! How are ya doing?  
  
Lil (grumbling): Fine...  
  
Holly put her hands on Lil's shoulder and singed  
  
Holly (singing): Don't worry Lil, It gonna be a real fun day.  
  
Lil (mumbling): In your world...  
  
Holly didn't hear what Lil said.  
Holly: Hey Lil I was wondering if you can, like, ask Phil to-  
  
The bus stop screech immediately to a halt.   
Grandpa (yelling): All right sprouts this is the end of the line. And I don't wanna hear any of you sprouts saying you got whiplash especially you, Johnson twins!  
  
Jack and Jill: Aww man!  
  
Everybody got off the bus and headed into the Jr. High school. Lil was walking towards the school until Phil accidentally knocked Lil and her books spilled onto the ground.  
  
Lil (angry): Phillip would you watch where your going for once.  
  
Phil (defensive): Well maybe Lillian you should walk a little faster towards a highway!  
  
Phil and Lil was walking through the same door. Phil and Lil trying to squeeze their way in.   
  
Lil: Phillip your in my way! Move!  
  
Phil: Lillian your in my way!  
  
Lil: You are!  
  
Phil: You!  
  
Lil (screaming): YOU!  
  
Lil and Phil squeeze through the door and both land onto the floor.  
  
Lil and Phil (yelling): STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Angelica walking through the door, step over Phil and Lil laughing:  
Angelica (laughing): Man you two together look more pathetic then when I saw you at Tommy's house.  
  
Tommy, Chucky, Dill, and Kimi ran through the door. Tommy and Chucky help Phil up and Dill and Kimi helped Lil up.  
  
Tommy: Guys are you guys ok?  
  
Chucky (worried): Yeah, you had a horrible fall is anything broken?  
  
Phil and Lil: I'm fine.  
  
Angelica started laughing and pointed at the whole group: You guys look even more pathetic together. Well see ya Pre-Teen wannabees.  
Angelica starts walking towards her Homeroom class.  
  
Chucky (talking directly to Tommy): I don't think this is going to be a good day Tommy.  
  
Tommy: If Phil or Lil don't bother each other maybe things can get back to normal... I hope.  
  
Angelica was walking into her homeroom. An idea popped into her head.  
Angelica (thinking): Maybe I can make things a little more interesting with the Deville's. I need a good laugh anyway...  
  
  
At the cafeteria the Johnson twins, (fraternal twins) were sitting at the six grade table eating something that's called spaghetti.Jill is wearing denim skirt and white shirt, Jack wearing denim pants with a white T-Shirt. Dill acidently bums himself on the table spilling chocolate milk.  
  
Jack: Hi Dill, did you ask the lunch lady why she got a lot of *hair* on her arms then her head?  
  
Jill: Yeah I was wonderin' that today too.  
  
Dill (smiling): Hey guys can I come too! I like going to the arcade.   
Dill climbed on the table bench and plopped his tray on the table, spewing spaghetti sauce onto six graders around him. They didn't notice.  
  
Jill is chewing spaghetti and meatballs she starts talking with her mouth full.  
Jill (smiling): You mean the party Dill? It's not in the mall, but in the Arcade in the Mall!  
  
Jack: Yep! Mom let us go 'cause Jill finally got an A plus on her math test!  
  
Jill (still speaking with her mouth full): And Jack didn't pull the fire alarm in a whole month!  
  
Jack: And It's technically our arcade since our Mom owns it.  
  
Dill: So, when are you gonna arrive?  
  
Jill: At six o'clock on the dot.  
  
Jack raised his hand in the air with carton of chocolate milk spills everywhere on the floor.  
Jack: You and Tommy can come!  
  
Jill: Even his friends can come!  
  
Jill and Jack : Except Angelica Pickles and Timmy!  
  
Jack: They are not allowed!  
  
Jill: Yeah, she's been calling me weirdo since she first saw me! And that was first grade.  
  
Jack: And Timmy was calling me nerd forever! Since first grade.  
  
Dill: You guys think you got it rough, I'm related to her.  
  
Jack and Jill: Ooooohhh...  
  
Jack sipped on what's left of his chocolate milk.  
  
Jack: Oooohhh...bad...very, very bad.  
  
Jack and Jill: Remember Dill it's at six o'clock.  
  
Jill swallowed her food. She smiled.  
  
Jill (smiled): On the dot. Mmmmm good spaghetti stuff...  
  
At seventh grade table, Chucky was sitting Next to Kimi who was eating very fast.  
  
Chucky (scared): Kimmi calm down! The food isn't going anywhere.  
  
Kimi (frantic): Sugar! Sugar! Must have starch! Hehehe!  
  
Chucky (scared): K-k-Kimi! I thought you said you had this under control!  
  
Kimi shrugs her shoulder  
Kimi: I-I did. Until PE....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kimi is at the succor field. In school gym uniform. Kimi's walking in circles.  
  
Kimi: G-gotta control it! Gotta control it!  
  
Girl tap Kimi on the shoulder. Kimi shrieked.  
  
Kimi: AAAHHHH!!! W-w....  
  
Kimi turned around and it was Holly.  
  
Kimi (relieved):Oh. It's you Holly.  
  
Holly (happily): Hi Kimi. I was wondering if you can be on our team today!  
  
Kimi ( unsure): Uhh...  
  
Holly (pleading): Please...  
  
Kimi: Alright. But don't ask me anything about Phil, I don't know what class he has now.  
  
Holly: Neat! Hey do you want my extra bottle of Matoraide, my mom gave me a extra on on accident.  
  
Kimi receives Matoraid from Holly.  
  
Kimi: Thanks Holly.  
  
Kimi opens bottle cap and drink all the continents in the bottle.  
  
Holly: How did you like it.  
  
Kimi: MMMmmm. It was good. The last time I drank this it tasted like water. What did they put in it to make it taste good.  
  
Holly (beamed): It was one hundred milligrams of pure sugar.  
  
Kimi drop the bottle and look at Holly.  
  
Kimi: Oh no! I-I got more sugar! Now I cant control it no more! Hehe! AHHHHHHAHAHA.  
  
Kimi runs out in the field with the soccer ball in her hands.  
  
Coach starts running after Kimi blowing her whistle.  
Coach (yelling): Kimi Finster! Get back here with that ball! It's the only one in the whole school! KIMI!  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kimi laid her head down on table covering her face.  
Kimi (embarrassed): It took the coach a whole period to catch me, until I kicked the ball into the street, which almost caused a car crash. Until the guy swerved to the right and hit the hydrant and I slipped and slammed right into a stop sign. What was worse was that the stop sign was at the Eight-grade side of the school and all the eight graders saw me.  
  
Chucky (consoling): Kimi I'm so sorry. Maybe the eight graders will forget about it later.  
  
Group of eight-grade kids walk by Kimi and start to laugh  
  
Boy of 8th grade group: Hey! Look guys it's the Stop Sign Girl from last period!  
  
Girl of 8th grade group waves her hand at Kimi  
Girl of 8th grade group: Hi Stop Sign Girl!  
  
Group starts to laugh then walk away.  
  
Kimi: Aww man.... So how was your project Chucky. Did it turn out ok?  
  
Chucky (sad): I got a horrible grade.  
  
Kimi (surprised): Really! But you worked hard on that project.  
  
Chucky: It was the most horrible grade I ever seen in my life.  
  
Kimi: So what was the grade Chucky?  
  
Chucky: It was a (gasp) A....  
  
Kimi look at Chucky confused.  
  
Kimi: Chucky don't you always get an A all the time?  
  
Chucky: No, I get an A plus all the time...  
  
Kimi: Oh...  
  
Tommy walk over and sit next to Chucky. He twirled the spaghetti in the fork, lifted it, and inspected it. Spaghetti looks disgusting and dripping wet.  
Tommy (inspecting): Gee. I guess the standard of school lunch is disintegrating now a days. So how was your day so far?  
  
Kimi: Embarrassing.  
  
Chucky: Horrific.  
  
Tommy: Gees seems like everybody's having a bad day.  
  
Phil walks over with a paper bag in his hands. He throws it on the table and sat next to Kimi, he begins to open his bag.  
  
Phil: Hi guys.  
  
Kimi, Chucky, and Tommy (Glumly): Hi Phil...  
  
Kimi (curious): What's in the paper bag?  
  
Chucky (worried): Please don't let it be another stink bomb Phil. I still didn't get the stench out of my clothes.  
  
Phil: No guys it's not another bomb, but it's those " weed cookies" I was talking about with Tommy this morning.   
  
Kimi: Really. I thought she doesn't give it to the other students.  
  
Phil: Yeah but she gave me extra ones 'cause she said I was her best student! She said I should sell them to you guys bug since I'm your friends.  
  
Phil opened the bag, turned it upside down, and pored the continents on the table.  
  
Chucky: They don't look like cookies. They kinda look like sticks.  
  
Kimi: They look kinda green.  
  
Tommy: How did you eat them.  
  
Phil: You grab one of the and eat them.  
  
Phil took one of the cookies and ate them.  
  
Phil: Mmmm...Taste good.  
  
Tommy, Chucky, and Kimi took the last three and ate them.  
  
Tommy: Hey this taste really good what's in it.  
  
Phil: She said it's weed in it...like dandelions and all that organic stuff in it, and chocolate chips.  
  
Lil stomped towards Phil, grabbed his collar, and growled.  
  
Lil (angry): Phil! Did you tell everybody that I had lice in the fifth grade!  
  
Phil (surprised): huh? I didn't do anything to you Lil!  
  
Lil: I know it was you Phil 'cause you was the only one who knew!  
  
Phil (defensive): Well I didn't say anything! Really! (Sneers) you had lice...  
  
Everything was quiet in the cafeteria. All kids were looking at the group.   
  
Chucky: Oh no! It's gonna happen.  
  
Kimi: Every time it gets quiet for any reason in the cafeteria.  
  
Tommy: There gonna be a...  
  
Some kid (yelling): FOOD FIGHT!  
  
All the kids were throwing food left to right. A meatball that was thrown by Dill and hit Tommy head.  
  
Tommy (yelling): Dill! What are you doing!  
  
Dill (yelling over noise): Sorry Tommy! I was trying to get Angelica.  
  
Kimi and Chucky were back to back throwing spaghetti. Then Spaghetti was thrown back and hit them in their face.  
  
Angelica throws spaghetti randomly.  
Angelica (thinking): Hehe I knew spreading around that Lice fact around the school will cause some fun around here.  
Angelica gets hit by cream corn by Kavon, Chimere and Dill.  
Angelica growls in anger and screamed  
Angelica (screaming): Johnson Twins, Dill Pickles! Your *DEAD*.  
  
Jack, Jill, and Dill giggle and give a high five to each other.  
Jack, Jill, and Dill: Yes!  
Then a bucket of Salad hit the three kids. Person holding bucket was Timmy.  
  
Timmy: hahaha I got three geeks in one throw.  
  
Suddenly a load of mash potatoes was thrown right at his face. Timmy wipes the mashed potatoes around his eyes, looks around and seen that Tommy and Susie were the ones who did it.  
  
Tommy: Right on Target!  
Tommy sees spaghetti flying right towards him. He ducked.  
Tommy: Thanks Susie for helpin'.  
  
Susie threw a hot dog behind her.  
Susie: Don't mention it. Kavon and Chimere are my cousins anyway.  
  
Susie get's hit by a ice cream cone on her shirt.  
Susie (yelling): Kavon was that you! After I got Timmy back for you! Your gonna get it!  
Susie grabs spaghetti and ran after Kavon.  
  
Phil grabs spaghetti and throw it at Lil, he started laughing.  
Phil: Take that Lillian!  
  
Spaghetti hit's Lil in the face. Lil ran after Phil, grabbed a large plate of spaghetti, and chased after Phil.  
  
Lil is about to throw big plate of spaghetti at Phil. She's actually laughing.  
Lil: Take THIS PHILLIP!  
  
Before Lil can throw the spaghetti at Phil, she was attack with spaghetti from all sides.  
  
Timmy: Ha ha we got one rat! That's two out of four!  
  
Angelica: HEY! I'm the ONLY one to mess with those Pre teens! Mess with your own TIMMY!  
Angelica grabbed some spaghetti and throws it at Timmy's face.  
  
Timmy: Nooo! Not again!  
  
Angelica: Bulls Eye!  
  
Phil ran up to Lil while ducking flying food.  
Phil (worried): Are you Ok Lil?  
  
Lil wiped off some spaghetti from her face  
Lil: I'm alright.... Phil...  
  
Phil: Yeah?  
  
Lil (apologetic tone): I'm sorry I yelled at you when you was singing your song.  
  
Phil (apologetic tone): Well I'm sorry I was singing my favorite song while you was doing your advance math stuff thingy.  
  
Lil: I'm sorry I didn't let you back into the house when you fell out of the window and almost broke you spine.  
  
Phil: I'm sorry I laughed at you when you look like you had a fight with a cat and you still do.  
  
Lil: Well what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry.  
  
Phil: No, I'm sorry.  
  
Lil (nice): No no Phil, I'm sorry.  
  
Phil: No! I'm SORRY!!  
  
Lil: NO I am!!  
  
Phil: I AM!!!  
  
Lil: I AM!!!!  
  
Finally, the Principle Kidkill ran into the cafeteria with a whistle. He screamed.  
  
Principle Kidkill: EVERYBODY FREEZE!  
  
Everybody in the cafeteria freeze at what they were doing and everything was quiet. Tommy was holding a pile of spaghetti in his hand, Kimi was standing with spaghetti and a mix of cream corn in her try getting ready to throw it. Chucky had his trey that had food all over it, Phil and Lil were standing covered with food, Angelica, Dill, Kavon, Chimere, and Susie had lettuce in there hair, and Timmy was covered with mash potatoes and spaghetti.  
  
The principle looks really mad.  
  
Principle Kidkill (yelling): Alright! Who started this!  
  
All the kids pointed to other kids. One kid pointed up at the ceiling.  
  
Principle Kidkill look at Tommy and walked over to him. (He hates Tommy and all of his friends. Why? who knows?)  
  
Principle Kidkill: Was it you Pickles?  
  
Tommy (scared): N-n-no.  
  
Principle Kidkill: Or was it one of your *goons* who started it?  
  
Kimi (whispers): Uh oh Chucky were in big trouble.  
  
Chucky (scared): And Principle Kidkill doesn't even like us were seriously doomed.  
  
Principle Kidkill had a evil smile on his face.  
  
Principle Kidkill: Well *Pickles*, it seems like you're in a serious *pickle* don't you think?  
  
Then the bell ranged and everybody starts to walk towards the exit.  
  
Principle Kidkill: W-w-what!? Where are you kids going!  
  
Phil pats Principle Kidkill's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Phil (smile): It's Friday, last period, were goin' home.  
  
Phil walks away followed by Lil.  
  
Lil: Yeah I got to get home and do all this homework Mr. Katkill. bye bye.  
  
Kimi and Chucky grab there messy book bag and waved to Mr. Katkill.  
  
Kimi and Chucky: Bye Mr. Katkill.  
  
Kimi: See you on Monday  
  
Kimi and Chucky laugh and walked out the cafeteria.  
  
Dill, Kavon, and Chimere poked their head out the window and looked around.  
  
Dill: I think the coast is clear.  
  
Jack: This was the best food fight *ever*!  
  
Jill: Best food fight of the *century*!  
  
Dill: We better get out of here before Mr. Kidkill notice were gone!  
  
Dill, Jack and Jill ran out of the Cafeteria.  
  
Angelica and Susie sneaked out the Cafeteria also. Giggling  
  
Susie (whispering): Did you see Timmy's face when the mash potatoes hit him.  
  
Angelica (laughing): Yeah *best* thing I ever seen.  
  
Tommy walk towards Principle Kidkill.  
  
Tommy (smile): Well Principle Kidkill. C'ya!  
  
Tommy ran out and Principle Kidkill heard laughter in the halls.  
  
Principle Kidkill: Ugh! Why can I ever get those stupid Rugrats!?  
  
  
At the Mall the whole gang was at the Arcade eating pizza and having a good time. Phil and Lil was sitting togeather not arguing.  
  
Phil: Lil would you like to have another slice of pizza.  
  
Lil was rubbing her stomach she was too full.  
Lil: No I don't think I can eat anymore...  
  
Pill looks outside the mall and seen Holly.  
  
Phil (worried): OH NO! It's Holly! Lil you gotta help-  
  
Lil (casually): I know, I know, hid under the table.  
  
Phil goes under the table and Holly walks over to Lil.  
  
Holly: Hi Lil! I thought I just saw Phil sitting hear with you?  
  
Lil: Well he isn't.  
  
Holly: Well, can you tell him that can we have a date?  
  
Lil: Well...  
  
Holly: Please?  
  
Lil: Ok.  
  
Holly: Great! Maybe if I find your address so I can ask Phill myself. Gee why does it seems that Phil's trying to advoid me all the time?  
  
Lil (sarcastic): Gee I *wonder* why?  
  
Holly walks out the arcade and Lil looks to see if she's far away. Lil goes under the table and smiled.  
  
Lil: Ok Phil the coast is clear.  
  
Phil climbed out from under the table and sat on his chair.  
  
Phil: Now *that* was close.  
  
Lil: You know, you can't advoid her all the time. Eventually you have to-  
  
Phil: When heck freezes over. That'll be the day.  
  
Tommy: Hey guys does anybody want to play a round of Jerassic Park?  
  
Chucky: Man. I don't like that game.  
  
Kimi: Why?  
  
Chucky: One it's scary and two it's hard to play, the graphics make me sick.  
  
Kimi wave her hand and smiled  
Kimi: I will Tommy!  
  
Dill: I'm going with Jack and Jill!  
  
Tommy: It's only two players.  
  
Dill: Me and Jack switch places with each other.  
  
Lil (smiling): I'll go with Phil he's he knows how to shoot stuff.  
  
Phil (smiling): I'll go with Lil she knows when not to shoot. Which is kinda hard, 'cause I gotta shoot everything that moves on the screen.  
  
Angelica walks in with Susie and greets everybody.  
  
Jack and Jill: What are you doing here Angelica!?  
  
Jill: Your not suppose to be here!  
  
Susie: Please. Angelica can come inside the arcade it's a free country.  
  
Jack (mumbles): Not in this arcade...  
  
Angelica: Well I just came here to play some overly violent videogames, and I still have do get revenge on you.  
  
Jack and Jill: Alright!  
  
Jill: We get to have revenge!  
  
Jack: Isn't revenge is sweet Jack...  
  
Jack: Yep it is!  
  
Everybody walking towards the arcade part of the store. Phil reach into his pocket and search for something.  
  
Phil: Hey Lil do you have a quarter?  
  
Lil: I thought you were supposed to have all the quarters?  
  
Phil: No Lil. You were supposed to have all the quarters!  
  
Lil: No Phillip you was suppose to have the quarters with you!  
  
Phil: No Lilian!  
  
Lil: No Philip!  
  
Everybody looks at Phil and Lil arguing. Tommy shake's his head.  
  
Tommy: Oh no Phil and Lil are at it again... will this ever end?  
  
  
THE END  
  
How did you like this chapter? It was good, it was bad, did it suck? Tell me! I hope you like the story! C'ya guys!   
  
Jerseygirl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
